Red Eagle's Fury
is a unique Ancient Nord Sword and quest item found in . It is the initial version of Red Eagle's Bane that is revealed during The Legend of Red Eagle. History This sword once belonged to the legendary Reachman known as Red Eagle who is said to have existed around 1E 1030 The Legend of Red Eagle. Ancient tales say that when Hestra, Empress of Cyrodiil attempted an invasion of The Reach, he used this very sword to slaughter thousands of her soldiers before being killed himself . According to legend, he presented this sword to his people, and swore an oath: Fight on, and when at last the Reach is free, his blade should be returned to his tomb so that he might rise and lead them again . Acquisition Red Eagle's Fury can be obtained at Sundered Towers that is accessed via Red Eagle Redoubt during The Legend of Red Eagle. It is located on an altar next to a Forsworn Briarheart sitting on a throne. Once it has been obtained it needs to be taken to Rebel's Cairn to continue the quest. Smithing Red Eagle's Fury can be upgraded with a Steel Ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk at a grindstone. It also benefits from the Steel Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. There is no need for this though because it changes into Red Eagle's Bane. Quests *The Legend of Red Eagle Gallery RedEaglesBanePedestal.png|Red Eagle's Bane at pedestal in Rebel's Cairn. Trivia *The radiant quest Kill the Forsworn Leader may lead to Sundered Towers which can indirectly begin The Legend of Red Eagle. *This sword is a quest item and can therefore not leave your inventory. This means that you cannot be disarmed by enemies using the Disarm shout, which makes this sword sometimes useful to carry around. *After the completion of its quest, this sword turns into Red Eagle's Bane, a far more powerful sword. *Though Red Ealge was a Reachman,his sword is a enchanted version of an Ancient Nord Sword. Bugs *After completing The Legend of Red Eagle once if the book is found and read again, it will restart the quest and direct you back to the Red Eagle Redoubt. **As of v1.5.24.0.5, the bug still exists. However, if you left the sword in the stone in Rebel's Cairn, you can simply remove and replace the sword and the quest will complete. *If Red Eagle's Fury is destroyed for enchantment purposes, the quest can be restarted from the book and the sword will be back on the bandit leader's corpse. * It is possible to obtain two Red Eagle's Fury on one Forsworn Briarheart at the top of Sundered Towers, during the "Repairing the Phial" quest. * If you obtain another Red Eagle's Fury during "Repairing the Phial" and cannot drop it because of the game believing it is a Quest Item, you must First- get three steel ingots, Second- Improve ONLY ONE and sell it, Third- repeat step 2 until you have none. If this does not work, read a copy of The Legend of Red Eagle. This will restart the quest and you simply have to place the sword in the weapon slot at Rebel's Cairn to complete and remove the sword from your inventory. * Mounting the Red Eagle's Fury on a weapon plaque/rack in a player-owned home will cause the sword to leave inventory and fall on the ground even though if it's still marked as a quest item. * If the sword was duplicated using the above method, and given to Malborn during the quest Diplomatic Immunity, an extra copy of the sword will be placed in inventory when retrieving items from the chest. * If Red Eagle is fought and killed in the chamber that holds Red Eagle's Fury in the activate weapon slot, it will not transform into Red Eagle's Bane after Red Eagle is killed. * The Briarheart who carries Red Eagle's Fury is the one needed to complete the Repairing the Phial quest, and if he is killed and looted prior to starting said quest, the quest may become incompletable. * Sometimes when placed in the lock spot to fight the Red Eagle, Upon entering, killing, and looting the Red Eagle, the blade will have disappeared and there will be nothing but a cloud of smoke in the slot, making Red Eagle's Bane impossible to obtain. * When placing Red Eagle's Fury into the weapon slot, the hilt of the sword is shown as an Ancient Nord Greatsword. * Sometimes when killing Briarheart at the top of Sundered Towers after completing the quest he will yield additional Red Eagle's Furies. * If you get thrown into jail with this weapon equipped, the sword will still be equipped, but it will not show up in your inventory. Appearances * References ru:Проклятье Красного Орла Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Swords Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Weapons Category:Skyrim: Leveled Weapons